


Over the Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Waxing and Waning [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Control Kink, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Fixation 3.0, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Remus is a brat, Smut, Some Fluff, lots of licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus and Sirius had gottendomestic- but that didn't make their sexcapades any less exciting.





	Over the Moon

Remus and Sirius were  _ taking it slow _ . Or at least that's what Remus told himself as he waved away the fact that the two of them had slept together before even going on a proper date. It didn't matter how long they had known one another (they met many years prior), Remus knew things were moving terribly fast. Everything was turbulent and wild and his emotions were no longer held back by a rickety dam. The floodgates were open. Remus was open. Sirius had burrowed his way into Remus' heart and he was there to stay. Remus didn't argue, but he wasn't sure how to handle it all.

_ But, _ Remus thought,  _ we're taking it slow. _

Not that he had an entire drawer of his clothes in Sirius' dresser or a stash of chocolate in the nightstand for when he stayed over and would read in the dim light before sleeping. And of course he didn't have another toothbrush and he _ definitely _ didn't choose out a new comforter for Sirius' bed. Or their bed. Semantics.

That's where Remus found himself on a lazy Saturday morning: sprawled across the comforter on his stomach in his robe with a book propped against the pillows. Sirius was making breakfast and Remus had grown rather accustomed to bacon and fluffy pancakes.

Flipping the page, Remus drew a breath, the smell of greasy bacon causing his stomach to grumble. After careful consideration, he abandoned his book and rose from the bed. He sauntered towards the kitchen, admiring the curve of Sirius' back and the beautiful swell of his ass. Remus leaned against the door frame and tilted his head, watching as Sirius flipped pancakes and turned the bacon.

“You've gotten quite domestic,” Remus said quietly. The amusement lacing his words was thick, full of his usual biting humor and adoration.

Sirius turned his head, glancing at Remus over his shoulder. Loose bits of his hair had fallen from his ponytail, curling around his face in inky black tendrils. “I've always been keen on becoming a domestic animal.”

Remus' returned laugh was just a quick rush of air from his nostrils. Sirius had turned back to flipping his pancakes and Remus eyed the pale expanse of his neck. It was never going to be less than obnoxious–Sirius' capability to be gorgeous in every step of his day. Freshly awoken Sirius, even with sleep still clinging to the corners of his eyes; sleeping Sirius, hair strewn about his pillow in magnificent waves; grumpy Sirius as he glared at his work computer and grumbled about how some people shouldn't procreate; and especially domestic Sirius with his hair pulled back, bare footed and making food for the never-satisfied Remus.

“Glad I could be the one to  _ domesticate _ you then.” Remus had crept up behind him, lips close to the shell of Sirius' ear. He felt the tremble that coursed through Sirius, smiling as he pressed closer. His arms wrapped around Sirius' lithe frame, chin rested upon his shoulder.

“Ah.” Sirius' voice was low and breathy. “If I were an animal, what would I be?”

He was very focused on his pancakes, spatula at the ready. Remus shifted but didn't let him go. His eyes wandered down the length of Sirius' jaw, over the scruff of his beard that hadn't been shaved in a few days. 

“Some sort of canine.”

Sirius laughed at that, plopping the last of the pancakes onto a plate. There were far too many, and Remus was eager to eat as many as he could.

“What kind of a canine? Like a Chihuahua?” Sirius had pulled the bacon from the skillet, and Remus lifted his chin as he turned around. The glint in his eyes was playful, a silent challenge that Remus wanted to take the bait for.

“I'd say more like a Labrador.” Remus leaned in, just barely brushing his lips against Sirius'. His hands rested on the counter on either side of Sirius' body, the two of them close enough for Remus to feel every breath he took.

Sirius tilted his head to the side, lips flirting with the hint of a smile. Remus kissed him then, square on the mouth. He felt as Sirius' fingers wound into his curls, pulling him closer for more. Every kiss they shared was a new experience. Every brush of Sirius' tongue tasted new and so delectably  _ Sirius _ , and Remus could never get enough. He licked the traces of bacon from Sirius' mouth, groaning his appreciation.

Remus had learned much about Sirius in their months together. He was beautiful, but he was also mysterious–much of his soul hidden like turbulent waters beneath the shimmering surface of the sea. He had secret depths that Remus had yet to explore, but he knew that above everything, Sirius was  _ his _ . Every time Sirius touched him, it felt like tiny bolts of electricity arcing through his veins. It lit him up and his cravings for it never ceased.

Sirius mumbled something about the food getting cold, but he turned them around, backing Remus into the counter. The trail of kisses along the length of Remus' neck were quick and hungry, his hands sliding down Remus' naked chest before prying apart the tie in his robes. Remus was naked underneath, and the breath that slipped from Sirius' lips told of his appreciation.

Remus had grown quite fond of Sirius' soft touch; of his lips paving a path of heat across the expanse of his chest and down towards his navel. Of those hands sweeping down his arms as he pulled Remus' robes or shirt from his shoulders until it fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. He was barely able to catch his breath between the overwhelming feeling of Sirius finding every inch of his skin with his tongue and the delicate trail of his fingertips.

“Close your eyes,” Sirius murmured, lips still pressed to Remus' searing skin, just where his heart sat fluttering in his chest. Remus did, eyes slipping shut. He knew he could trust Sirius, and even if he was uncertain, a simple whisper of  _ red  _ would make it all stop. Having Sirius stop was nowhere in his foremost thoughts, though. Not with the wet stripes he was licking over Remus' hip bones. Not with the way his fingers were digging so bruisingly into his sides, holding him still so he could lick every inch of him. 

Remus flinched when Sirius grabbed his cock, tugging it gently. He heard the  _ pop _ of a cap, eyes nearly opening to see what it was. Sirius squeezed his cock then, an unspoken  _ don't you dare open your eyes until I say _ . The sound of whipped cream being sprayed from a can was one that Remus could easily recognize, hands gripping the counter as Sirius sprayed it along his shaft. 

He kept his eyes shut for the entirety of it, even though he wanted to open them and watch as Sirius coated him in cream. 

“What are you doing?” Remus asked, though he already knew the answer. Especially when a bit more was sprayed over his nipples, and another bit down his chest.

“Eating my breakfast.” With that, Sirius' mouth was on him, licking up the lines of cream he left across Remus' skin. The warmth and the gentle pull of Sirius' lips on his nipple forced a quiet noise to fall from his parted lips. Every tender stroke of his tongue and suction of his lips felt different than the last. It had him gnawing his lip, back arching towards Sirius and the warmth of his mouth.

“Ah,” Remus gasped at the nip of Sirius' teeth, scraping at the cream hungrily. He wanted to open his eyes, but he fought the urge and tilted his head back. When Sirius' tongue ran up his shaft, he could no longer take not being able to see. He opened his eyes and looked down, breath hitching at the sight of Sirius on his knees, lapping at his cock as if it were his favorite treat.

Sirius paused, eyes flicking up to Remus. “I didn't say that you could look.”

Remus stared back, unwilling to listen. He wanted to watch. He wanted to see Sirius' tongue glide over his skin, his lips drawing Remus' length into his mouth. He defied Sirius' request, and a tiny part of him was ready to face the consequences. He could only hope that Sirius would punish him as those were the moments he strived for. The quick slap of his hand against Remus' flesh was the best kind of shock. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, but only briefly, before opening his mouth to draw Remus in. Remus couldn't stop the moans that poured from him, from somewhere deep within his throat. They were raw and hoarse, the beacon of his unabashed pleasure.

“Holy fuck, Sirius.” Remus found purchase in Sirius' hair, twisting his fingers into the tangled strands. Sirius looked up at him and  _ fuck,  _ it was hard to make eye contact with him and his fluttering lashes. He hummed his response, the vibration forcing Remus to grit his teeth. His hips moved involuntarily, a quick thrust as he sought  _ more. _ Somewhere in the warmth of Sirius' willing mouth he knew he could find release.

A hand caressed the underside of Remus' balls, rubbing them between deft and experienced fingers. They knew exactly what Remus wanted, and exactly what to do to force his knees to buckle. Just when he was at the very cusp of his orgasm, hands clenching Sirius' hair as he growled, Sirius stopped.

He was slow about it, carefully running his lips and his tongue over Remus' shaft; enough to keep him close to the waves lapping at his toes, but not enough to force him over. 

“I told you not to open your eyes,” Sirius purred. He ran his tongue along the underside of Remus' cock, teasing the frenulum with carefully calculated strokes. Then he closed his lips around the head, sucking it with little flicks of his tongue.

“Ah- Sirius- Stop.” He didn't say red. He never said red. But this forced Sirius to stop and press a kiss to it, then another. Remus was slowly losing his patience. Sirius was a sharp-tongued demon in sweatpants and Remus was ready to force his cock down his throat. He didn't though, holding himself steady. He had disobeyed Sirius as he often did, and always took his punishment like a good boy. Usually. Sometimes he wanted to push back because Sirius' punishments were his favorite.

“Next time don't open your eyes until I say.” Sirius pulled himself to his feet, pressing against Remus to nuzzle his face against his collarbone. Remus let him do as he pleased, finding it difficult to steady himself and the static roaring in his ears. 

“Please,” He whispered. It was a quiet and weak little thing, a tremble in his breath as he wrapped his arms around Sirius. As he felt the scratch of clothing against his sensitive skin.

“Please  _ what _ ?”

Remus loved to hate this particular game. He hated speaking aloud his desires and fantasies even within the quiet confines of Sirius' apartment. Even though the only one who could hear him was Sirius and Remus knew he would give him anything he wanted, no matter how ridiculous.

"I don't know," Remus breathed, tilting his head to the side as Sirius licked up the column of his throat. "Stop teasing me."

Sirius pulled away, lips curled into a smile. "I'm not teasing you, Moony."

Remus stared incredulously back at him, eyebrows furrowing. He was still  _ very _ hard and  _ very _ frustrated with Sirius' stop-and-go playfulness.

"I'm simply just taking it slow," Sirius finished. His hand drifted down Remus' chest, over his stomach, and down until his fingertips just barely ran along his cock. "Do you not like it when we take it slow?" 

The look in Sirius' eyes was impish. Remus sucked in a breath and held it, Sirius' fingers still casually dragging along his length. 

"I- I do,  _ but _ -" Remus couldn't even finish his response when those fingers wrapped around his cock again. The slow stroking was going to drive him mad, paired with Sirius' clothing scratching at his searing skin.

"But?" 

Remus practically whined, his hands moving to grasp at Sirius' shirt. He knew he looked needy, but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't. "But I need you."

Sirius' crooked smile had warmth pooling low in Remus' belly. He pushed himself forward, gasping at the feeling of his cock brushing over the fabric of Sirius' sweatpants.

Sirius didn't say a word about Remus and his neediness–he chose instead to dip forward again, tongue licking over the edge of Remus' jawline. His fingers dug into Remus' sides, tightening when Remus began to rut his hips again, seeking friction for his dripping cock. His fingers were bruising and Remus  _ hoped _ they would leave marks.

Sirius withdrew then, backing away from Remus with his devastating  _ come hither _ look that sent shivers down Remus' spine. He turned on his heel and continued down the hallway, Remus eyeing the can of cream still grasped between his fingers.

With a quick tug, Remus half-heartedly covered himself with his robe before hurrying after Sirius. His heart hammered in his chest and  _ fuck _ he was hard. Horny had happened five steps prior; Remus was just absolutely destroyed.

When he stepped into the room, his eyes landed on Sirius, laid out on the bed with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Remus hesitated before crossing the room, bare feet sinking into the carpet. He clambered onto the bed on his knees, awaiting Sirius' instructions.

"Drop the robe," Sirius said quietly. His eyes raked down the length of Remus' body, and Remus swore that his insides had turned to molten lava. He did as he was told, shucking the robe from his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. "Good," Sirius began, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. "Now come here."

Remus vacillated between disobeying and his urgent need to be touched. He decided on the latter, his cock aching with desire. He moved slowly, though, enjoying the way Sirius was watching him so intently. His hair was splayed about on the pillows beneath him, long legs stretched out toward the end of the bed. Remus paused his wandering gaze, smiling at the slight tenting in Sirius' sweats.

He swung a leg over Sirius' body, straddling him. As soon as he sat, he could feel Sirius' cock. It sent a wave of delight coursing through him as he remembered how thick and  _ hard _ it was, heavy and warm in his hands.

"Good," Sirius repeated. He had set the can of cream down nearby, propped against a pillow. Remus was curious about it, the thought of what Sirius could do him had him bubbling with anticipation. "Touch yourself."

Remus tilted his head to the side, eyes dropping to his persistent erection before settling on Sirius' face. He stared right back.

"Why?" Asked Remus.

"Because I said so."

Remus shivered before nodding. It was rare for him to do as Sirius pleased so easily, but for once, he listened. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth before closing a fist around his cock. His breath was already quivering, and he focused on Sirius who was watching his hand.

"Like this?" Remus asked, hand slowly stroking his shaft. It was hard to stay steady and focused knowing that his every move was being scrutinized.

"Yes, Moons." Sirius shifted beneath him, and Remus swallowed a gasp. He could feel how turned on Sirius was, and it did everything to spur him on. "Faster."

Remus obliged, quickening his pace. He stroked himself as if he were alone in his own apartment, watching porn or floating along in his fantasies. He was close again, and Sirius must have noticed. He stilled Remus' hand.

Remus gritted his teeth and let his arms fall to his sides. Sirius was stronger than him, even if not by much. It was nearly impossible for him to gain control over his body when Sirius was forcing him to comply.

"I thought you were being  _ gentle _ today."

"I said slow, not gentle," Sirius shot back.

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius grabbed his hand and moved it back towards his cock. Remus almost questioned his actions, but Sirius was helping him wrap his fingers around his length, then helping him stroke it. Something about Sirius' hand covering his, controlling the pace of his pleasure, was incredibly arousing.

Again, Remus knew he was close. And again, Sirius stopped.

Remus growled in frustration, but Sirius only smiled. A few moments of silence passed before Sirius moved his hand again, pulling Remus' beneath it. Remus couldn't stop the moans that tumbled from his lips, and his eyes drifted down just to watch. His hips moved, trying to force Sirius to move faster because  _ fuck _ it wasn't enough.

Sirius slowed to a stop before letting go completely. Remus was beyond frustrated, but Sirius seemed to ignore that as he flipped them over. Remus steadied his breathing and closed his eyes. If he listened closely, he could hear Sirius' breathing.

Remus moved to touch himself again–because he ached for release. Sirius was quick though, batting his hand away with a quiet hiss. Remus' eyes snapped open, and honestly, he would never tire of how absolutely wrecked Sirius looked without even being touched.

"Close your eyes again."

Remus pursed his lips but did so, letting his eyes shut. The image of Sirius and his blown-out pupils was still burned into his vision, even behind his eyelids.

"What are you doing?" Remus' voice sounded weak, cracking with every word. 

Sirius hushed him with a quick kiss. "Be a good boy."

A familiar rush of joy surged through Remus, and it took a lot of self control to simply nod in return. Every time  _ boy _ rolled off of Sirius' tongue, Remus' heart skipped a beat.

There was a brief pause before Remus jolted, another line of cream being sprayed along his skin. He was beginning to think that Sirius had a thing for food–or maybe it was him. Sirius lapped it up with his tongue, the slow drag of it driving Remus wild.

Another line, over his cock, followed by a warm wet, tongue.

"Sirius," Remus begged. 

"I'm all out of cream."

Remus opened an eye, peering at Sirius as he shook the can to no avail–it was empty. He reached over and set it on the nightstand before crawling back over Remus.

"Do you want to come, Moony?" Sirius' voice had taken a darker tone, borderline sinister with its intent. Remus knew if he said yes he would only be toyed with for another few hours. He didn't say anything.

Sirius' soft lips feathered over his jaw, then his cheek, then over his ear. He nipped Remus' earlobe before whispering again. "Answer me, Moons."

Remus shuddered. He couldn't blatantly ignore his cock and how hard it was. How much he ached and burned for his release. He cleared his throat and gripped Sirius' shirt. "Yes."

Sirius rubbed against him at that. Remus felt his stiff cock through the thin fabric, and it did nothing to ease his desire for more. His hips bucked to meet Sirius' and the delicious drag of material over his sensitive length. 

"Yes  _ what _ ?"

Remus whined. His legs parted and his knees bent, feet flat on the bed. It gave him more leverage to press up, grinding himself against Sirius' body.

"Yes, please," he whispered.

Sirius had already caged Remus in between his arms, but he shifted until his cock bumped into Remus'. He felt everything as if his nerve endings had been sheared clean off. Too much sensitivity–the goddamn clothing only made everything  _ hotter _ somehow.

Sirius' hips moved faster, and this time, he didn't stop until Remus came with a shattering cry. Ropes of his cum shot across his stomach and up over his chest as he clutched Sirius' shirt. Sirius didn't stop until he was done, breathing heavily with his head tipped forward.

The sight of his cum smeared across the front of Sirius' sweats was almost enough to get him going again.

Remus knew Sirius hadn't come, and instead of reaching beneath the elastic of his pants, he palmed his cock through the material. Sirius froze, but he watched Remus' hand. Watched as Remus groped him with expert hands, deft and experienced. He knew where to touch, where to stroke, how fast to go, when to slow down just before the cusp of Sirius' orgasm before starting again. Edging him to completion as he had done to Remus.

"Come for me, Sirius," Remus said quietly. He wanted nothing more than for Sirius to fall apart. For his face to soften as he moaned–which he didn't do often.

Remus' hand quickened, stroking Sirius' cock with vigor. He wanted Sirius to come. He  _ needed _ it.

And then he did, his body shuddering as Remus stroked him through it. As he shot thick spurts of cum into his boxers, jaw clenching as he growled through his teeth.

It was filthy. It was gorgeous. It was the most wonderful thing Remus had ever witnessed.

He mustered up the energy to push Sirius off of him once his orgasm ended, forcing him down into the pillows. His mouth watered as he moved, sliding his pants and his boxers down over his thighs. His fingers scraped over the muscles, and he let out a small noise of approval.

"What are you doing?" Sirius questioned, one arm bent beneath his head. He watched Remus, lifting his hips so he could easily pull off his clothing.

Remus just smiled up at him before leaning down, running his tongue over the stray bits of cum that had dripped across Sirius' stomach. 

Everything about Sirius was beautiful, from the lean muscles of his thighs to the short, curled hairs beneath his navel that Remus buried his nose into as he licked him clean. He smelled wonderful, tasted wonderful, and Remus needed more. He would never stop craving more.

When Remus finished, he swiped his thumb over his lips before sucking it into his mouth. "You taste lovely."

Sirius' crooked smirk set his soul ablaze. He sat up and traced over Remus' lips with the tip of his finger. "I can't believe you just made me come in my pants."

Remus laughed. "It was actually kind of sexy."

"Ah, who knew that the tragedies of my teenage years would one day become a wank fantasy."

Remus shut him up with a kiss, smiling against the weight of his lips.

Sirius could do anything and Remus would find it sexy. He was a spark that threatened to set fire to everything in his path–up to and including Remus.

Love was a silly word that didn't quite encapsulate the feelings Remus felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://lecheesie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
